


Cat Dead, Details Later

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Medical Student Eddie Kaspbrak, Morally Grey Richie Tozier, pet death, re-animator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "This is Richard Tozier," the dean said. "Our newest transfer. He comes to us from Germany, so I trust you to make him feel welcome, Mr. Kaspbrak.""Of course," Eddie said quickly. He held out his hand for Richard to shake, although he really would have rather not, but he wanted to make a good impression. "Pleased to meet you.""Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Richard said, sounding practically obscene.He didn't take Eddie's hand, however, and Eddie wasn't sure if the man liked him or hated him. He truly seemed to be an enigma as Eddie showed him around, a copy of his schedule in hand so he knew which buildings would be the most important. Richard wasn't paying much attention to the tour, but was definitely fixated on literally everything else around them.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Cat Dead, Details Later

**Author's Note:**

> i let myself write a teeny bit more for this one since it _was_ re-animator's 35th anniversary the other day

For the first time in his life that Eddie could remember, things were going his way. He had finally been to afford moving out of the dorms and into an apartment with a roommate, which was much better for his anxiety problems with cleanliness. He was top of his class at medical school, and he was happy. Busy, but happy.

And then his roommate had to drop out and move back home, and everything started to crumble down around him.

There was no way he could afford the apartment on his own, and the next month's rent was due in a week. He had to find a roommate and fast, or he was going to be forced to go back to the dorms, and he just knew his grades would start slipping if he had to live there again. So he quickly printed up a bunch of Roommate Wanted ads and hung them all over campus any moment he had some free time.

By Thursday he had started to give hope when the dean called him to the office. Eddie was hardly paying attention as he rambled on about being a fantastic student and the best option for a tour of the campus until there was a young man suddenly standing between them. Eddie's eyes snapped up, _far_ up considering he was sitting and the man was _tall_ , and he felt his mouth go dry. He was quite attractive, if you ignored the questionable clothing choices.

"This is Richard Tozier," the dean said. "Our newest transfer. He comes to us from Germany, so I trust you to make him feel welcome, Mr. Kaspbrak."

"Of course," Eddie said quickly. He held out his hand for Richard to shake, although he really would have rather not, but he wanted to make a good impression. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Richard said, sounding practically obscene.

He didn't take Eddie's hand, however, and Eddie wasn't sure if the man liked him or hated him. He truly seemed to be an enigma as Eddie showed him around, a copy of his schedule in hand so he knew which buildings would be the most important. Richard wasn't paying much attention to the tour, but was definitely fixated on literally everything else around them. He kept asking questions about the night life in the area, if there were any good comedy clubs nearby, and weirdly enough, the hospital's morgue. Although none of his questions were of importance, Eddie did his best to answer them, mostly because he didn't want to know what would happen if it turned out Richard did actually hate him. He had a feeling that he already did hate him as he babbled on about how he actually helped out in the morgue as part of his autopsy class.

Then, his next question, and Eddie's own answer, took him completely by surprise.

"Eddie Kaspbark? That's you isn't it?" Eddie looked over and saw Richard holding one of his Roommate Wanted ads. "You need a roommate? How about I move in?"

Without even thinking, Eddie quickly shouted, "Yes!"

Turned out Richard was a fantastic roommate for what Eddie needed. He kept quiet when he was home, spending most of his time in his room, but he wasn't there often. He put his new knowledge of Derry's night life to good use and was out more often than not. Eddie wasn't sure how he managed to balance that and his coursework, considering Eddie spent most of his time with his nose stuck in his books, but as long as Richard didn't get kicked out, it wasn't any of his business.

Then, Richard started spending time down in the basement. He would lock the door when he went down and then immediately once he was finished and left, so there was no way for Eddie to snoop and find out what was going on. He really felt like he should find out in case Richard was doing something illegal, but that would mean speaking to him. They had barely exchanged words since Richard had moved his things in, and Eddie was enjoying that current unspoken agreement very much.

But then one night, Eddie's cat Luna disappeared. He searched high and low for her, walking around as he jiggled her bag of food, but she was nowhere to be seen. The only place he was unable to search was the basement. He resigned himself to asking Richard for the key when he got home, but as soon as he confronted his wayward roommate, he found himself shoved up against the wall.

"God, Eddie, you're so beautiful and smart," Richard slurred into his ear. "I was almost thankful that you avoided me because I didn't think I could control myself around you. Looks like I was right."

"Richard, please, get off of me," Eddie said, trying so desperately to sound as calm as possible.

"Richie, please. Call me Richie. And hopefully soon enough, you could call me partner."

"Richie, I don't think we should... being roommates and all..."

Richie laughed, shaking his head.

"Not like that. Well, maybe like that as well, but I mean in my experiment."

"Experiment?"

Richie grabbed his arm, dragging Eddie to the basement, and down the stairs. Set up in the middle of the room was a large surgeon's table, although at the moment it was thankfully covered in equipment and not a body. Eddie had to admit he had started to suspect that Richie had a body down there.

Or maybe he was right after all, he thought as Richie opened a miniature fridge that was in the corner, and showed him Luna's body.

"Oh my God," Eddie whispered, his hands come up to cover his mouth as he suppressed a sob.

"Hey, no, don't cry," Richie said. He was sounding much more sober as he gently picked Luna up out of the fridge and started fiddling with some of the syringes on the table. He finally found one that was filled with a neon green substance and poised it above Luna's flank. "Eddie, this is what I'm trying to say. I finally perfected the serum. Luna died while you were in class. That is unfortunate. But I? I can bring her back for you."

This was it. His roommate was insane. Eddie probably would have been better off if Richie _had_ dropped out like the last guy. Eddie was trying to formulate a plan of escape as he started to slowly back away while Richie had his back turned, but then he froze in his tracks when he heard a mournful cry coming from the table. He looked over and saw Luna's body... _Luna_... moving.

"That... that can't be. She was dead."

"She was," Richie confirmed. He turned back around and launched himself at Eddie and gave him a hug. "This is just the start. Imagine what we can accomplish together. With your access to the morgue and my serum..."

Eddie stiffened against him. He couldn't do that. He couldn't. He would get kicked out of school if he was found out. That was a given, and he needed this. He had no back up plan, for starters, but also a sick part of him still wanted to do it to prove to his mother that he could. But it was still a difficult choice when the evidence right in front of his face. The discovery of a lifetime.

"Okay, he said. "I'll help you."


End file.
